New Worker
'New Worker '''is the twentieth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sheldon J. Plankton *Eugene H. Krabs (cameos) *Squilvia (cameo) *Daniel Grant (cameo) *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *Patrick Star (cameo) Plot SpongeBob shows Sheldon how to be a proper Krusty Krab employee. Story Cut to a brand new house in Coral City. The camera zooms inside it, revealing Sheldon talking to Karen. "I can't believe I have to my time working at my archenemy's stupid restaurant!" Sheldon growled, slamming his fist down on the table. "Would you prefer to be arrested?" Karen dryly. "No, that's why I agreed to move to Coral City! Your remarks used to be snarky, now they're just stupid," Sheldon muttered, hopping down to the floor. "Welp, I've gotta got to the Krusty Krap- I mean Krab," Sheldon said, opening the door and walking towards the building. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn’t take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let’s just say It couldn’t have gotten any worse! "Plankton!" SpongeBob grinned as he walked in. "Plankton!" Eugene growled as he walked in. "Hehe...hey guys. I'm ready for my first day!" Sheldon grinned nervously. "I swear, you little dick, if you mess up even one little thing-" Eugene threatened. "I'm fired?!" Sheldon grinned excitdely. "No! I'll have you work here for another year!" Eugene corrected. "Another year?! But that means I'll have to work in this dump for two whole years!" Sheldon complained. "Exactly," Eugene said, walking off. "Don't worry, it's not that bad! I'll show you exactly how it's done!" SpongeBob grinned. "Show me how what's done?" Sheldon asked blankly. "How to be a good employee at the Krusty Krab, of course!" SpongeBob explained. "Oh, I thought you talking about how to f*** a pool," Sheldon said. "This isn't When Go Bad, Plankton. Besides, that's Squilvia's job," SpongeBob said, dryly. Cut to the Coral City Public Pool, Squilvia sitting on the lifeguard tower. "Free pool f***ing lessons! Get your free pool f***ing lessons here!" Squilvia called out. "This seems like a good use of my time," Daniel said, proudly walking into the place. He then fell into the pool. "GAH! Why is it so sticky in here?! And why is the water white?!" Daniel asked, beginning to panic. "Oh, I had the water replaced with my ***. Do ya like it?" Squilvia explained. Cut back to the Krusty Krab. "Anyway, since you're gonna be the cashier, I best tell you how it works!" SpongeBob said, jumping over to the cash register. "You didn't have to jump over to it, you know," Sheldon said, walking over to it. SpongeBob then popped the cash register, revealing tons of money inside it. "Gah! Krabs has kidnapped my family!" Sheldon gasped, quickly hopping into the cash register. "No, Plankton. Those are dollars," SpongeBob said, a deadpan expression on his face. "...Oh," Sheldon said blankly. Suddenly Squidward and Patrick walked in. "One Krappy Patty pelase!" Patrick ordered. "Patrick, it's called a Krabby Patty," Squidward corrected. "Yeah, that makes a lot more sense," Patrick said. "One Krabby Patty for the Pink Fatty!" Sheldon called out. "I'm right here, ya know," SpongeBob said dryly. Sheldon glanced at SpongeBob. "Well, maybe you should get in your position!!!" he shouted. SpongeBob rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen. "And what would you like, Dick Nose?" Sheldon asked. "Hey! At least my entire body isn't a dick!" Squidward shouted. "You stole that from Krabs," Sheldon said. "Just take my order already!" Squidward hurried. "Than give it to me!" Sheldon said. "Don't rush me. I'd like three thousand Krabby Patties and Red Mists," Squidward ordered. Sheldon just stared at him. "Well? Hurry it up! Get it going!" Squidward rushed. "Okay, okay! CashCow, get the octopus three thousand Krabby Patties and Red Mists!" Sheldon called out. "This is a joke, right?" SpongeBob asked. "I wish it was," Sheldon was. SpongeBob shrugged and began cooking the food. 14 Hours Later Sheldon had been sleeping in the cash register when suddenly SpongeBob's head popped out from the window. "Done!" he grinned. "It took you that long?" Sheldon asked, as he grabbed the meal from SpongeBob, the trays immediately crushing him. "Ugh..." he groaned in pain. Squidward and Patrick picked up their food, walking out the restaurant. Eugene then scurried out of his office, walking over to the smashed Sheldon. "Well, Plankton, you did better than I thought. I'll see ya tomorrow," he said before leaving the building. "Congratulations, Plankton! You did great!" SponeBob grinned. "And I also broke all my bones," Sheldon muttered. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:2015 Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes